Candy/Companion
Candy is a boss in part 2 of Paradox. The party fights her in order to get back Cassandra's and Emily's stolen power. Recruitment Defeat her, then provide the sweets she asks for. She will join after being fed. Biography Candy is an extremely voracious witch that can turn enemies into sweets with her power. After Cassandra and Emily were defeated by Neris, Candy went and beat them up as well, stealing their energy in the form of cakes. She then ran off to Scenic Hill, alongside other members of Lady's village who wished to return to the old "Kill or be killed" days. The party finds her, forces her to cough up the cakes, then returns them to Cassandra and Emily. Afterwards, she remains on the hill, until the party feeds her, then takes her into the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Ufu...ufufufufu..." "My stomach is empty..." "I want to eat until my tummy's full. ♪" "Cake...pudding...chocolate...parfait..." "I want to live in a country of sweets..." "Ehehe, looks delicious..." "I want to eat all kinds of things, even humans and monsters..." "Why are you hungry? There are sweets over there." "Because I ate too much candy, my body is almost entirely made of sweets." "This hill is a nice place... The dirt and plants are also tasty..." "I'll share this éclair with you..." (+1 éclair) "I'll share this money with you..." (+ 4875G) "I'll share this pudding with you..." (+ 1 Pudding) "I want to eat chocolate.." (Give 1 Chocolate) *Yes - "*munch munch* Delicious..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "That's disappointing..." "I want to eat money..." (Give 2925G) *Yes - "*munch munch* Delicious..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "That's disappointing..." *Not enough money - "Arere...You don't have any?" "I want to eat cake..." (Give 1 Cake) *Yes - "*munch munch* Delicious..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "That's disappointing..." "Arere...? Are you related to Alice the Seventeenth?" *Correct - "That's right... You have a tasty scent just like her..." (+10 Affinity) *Wrong - "You're not...? But you smell just like her..." *I don't understand - "My nose understands. You and Alice the Seventeenth share a delicious scent..." "Do you like sweets...?" *I like them - "Ehehehehe... We're the same..." (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "You and I are not compatible..." (-5 Affinity) *I don't know - "You've never eaten sweets...?! I'll let you chew on my skirt a little." "Do you know why I attacked Miss Cassandra...?" *You couldn't stand her - "I didn't particularly dislike her, but... Miss Cassandra looked so tasty." *She looked delicious - "Hehehe, she looked tasty... So I attacked her..." (+10 Affinity) *You wanted to rule the village - "I didn't care about ruling, but... Miss Cassandra looked so tasty." "Do you think I'm gluttonous...?" *I think so - "Ehehe, you got me..." *I don't think so - "Really... I know you're just being polite." (+10 Affinity) *I'm the gluttonous one - "I won't be defeated like that...!" "Of the three Monster Lords, which one is the most delicious-looking...?" *Alice the 15th - "She has a mature flavor, doesn't she look delicious...?" (+10 Affinity) *Black Alice - "I can't eat her... I'd get food poisoning..." (-5 Affinity) *Alice the 17th - "Ehehe...she looks really tasty... I want to eat that girl..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Candy: "I'm hungry... I want to eat sweet things..."" With Sakura: Sakura: "I'm hungry..." Candy: "I'm hungry too..." Sakura: "Looks tasty..." Candy: "Huh, what... ...Why are you looking at me when you say that?" With Jellil: Candy: "You're jello... you look delicious..." Jellil: "It's not jello, it's jelly... It's probably tasty though..." Candy: "Let me eat half of you..." Jellil: "You can't..." Candy: "Then let me eat all of you..." Jellil: "You definitely can't..." With Aradia: Candy: "Miss Aradia... Are boobies delicious?" Aradia: "The men tell me they're delicious... Though they don't actually eat them." Candy: "They seem to taste like milk...*slurp*..." Aradia: "...Please don't eat them." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Candy: "Munch...munch..." Candy is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Candy: "Munch...munch..." Candy is eating her own hair... happens 3rd Action: Candy: "*snore*" Candy is sleeping... goes to sleep 4th Action: Candy: "Crush!" uses Megaton Press 5th Action: Candy: "I'll give you this... Is it a sign of friendship?" Candy presents a gift! Cake) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2